


助眠治疗师—初诊

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *亚瑟x奥姆*现代AU，有自慰、自慰被偷窥的情节，是大灰狼吃了小绵羊的故事*简介：失眠患者奥姆无意中找到了一个解决失眠的有效方法，却被自己同母异父的哥哥发现并撞破，并在他的胁迫下不得不让对方也参与进来。*本文真正的标题是：性爱助眠陪睡师XDDD





	助眠治疗师—初诊

奥姆有个同母异父的哥哥，他其实从小就知道，但他从来没有见过。有趣的是妈妈爱的是哥哥的父亲，至于为什么后来又与奥姆的父亲在一起，那就是他们上一辈的事了，奥姆管不着。反正奥姆已经离开家独自生活，而他与离异的父母感情也都不错，就也没什么好抱怨的。只不过这几年奥姆的睡眠质量越来越差，每周能有一半的夜晚睡个好觉已经要谢天谢地了。而与他的睡眠质量成反比的是他的工作能力，现在他不仅有一家自己的公司，还全额付款买了一套心仪的房子。原本他是想着换个环境也许能改善一下睡眠质量，但并无用处，他还是失眠，日复一日的失眠。

 

直到有一天他无意中在失眠者论坛刷到了一条点赞率极高的评论：性爱有助睡眠。然后后面的讨论大多都是围绕这个理论的可行性和有效性，奥姆将它们全都看了，并且有些心动，他觉得自己可以试试。但问题是，他没有恋人。长到这么大，他所有的注意力都贡献给了学习和工作，学习是他的爱人，工作则是他的相好。最后奥姆想到了一个突破点：自慰。他冷着脸在网站上买了很多道具，内心却充满希望跃跃欲试，因为他满脑子都是“我终于可以睡了”而不是这种行为本身象征的另一层意味。

 

效果非常显著，自从奥姆开始尝试这种助眠方式后，他的睡眠质量连带生活质量都达到了巅峰。而就在他觉得生活很美好，面对室外的雷雨交加和电闪雷鸣也能端着奶茶感叹一句“今天的天气真好啊”的时候，他家的门铃被一位不速之客按响了。如果时间可以倒退，奥姆一定会假装屋里没人；如果时间可以倒退，奥姆一定会断然拒绝兄长的请求；如果时间可以倒退，奥姆一定会锁好自己卧室的大门。然而，时间并不能倒退。

 

做生意被合伙人欺骗，谈恋爱被未婚妻骗走了剩余财产，突然失去了事业、金钱和爱情的亚瑟不敢回家，犹记得妈妈曾经给过他那位同母异父的弟弟的新住址。在他被房东丢出出租屋前终于在一个角落里找到了它，谢天谢地，亚瑟近乎虔诚地亲吻了一下那张纸条。收拾好自己仅存的家当，拖着行李箱，冒着大雨找到了奥姆的新家。这是他第一次见到奥姆，他只知道他是他唯一的出路了，他甚至没去考虑奥姆会不会收留他。

 

“嗨，你是奥姆吗？”门口的男人湿透了，深色的长发因为大雨而塌拉在男人的脑袋和肩膀上，虽然他努力对奥姆挤着笑容，但在商场上阅人无数的奥姆一眼就看出了对方眼底的憔悴和无助。他的身体是有多么壮硕啊，大冬天只穿了一件背心和薄外套，一条洗得发白的牛仔裤和人字拖，奥姆忍不住抖了抖，光是看着他都觉得冷。

 

“你是谁？”“亚瑟，我是亚瑟·库瑞。”

 

奥姆至今都想不明白，当初为什么会让亚瑟住进来，而在得知亚瑟甚至没钱吃饭后，不仅没有嘲笑他，甚至让他用劳动力偿还住宿费，家务事都归他管，日常开销奥姆掏钱。他可能是脑子被门夹了吧。不过奥姆从小就想要一只大型犬作为宠物，所以每当他质疑自己当初的决定时，就会用这个理由来安慰自己：挺好的，不仅养了一只大型长毛犬，他还会洗衣做饭马杀鸡。之后的日子也就那样了，他们从生疏到熟悉，从相敬如宾到一起抱着爆米花和啤酒窝在客厅沙发上看恐怖片，奥姆觉得日子还挺好的，嗯，除了他的睡眠质量又下降了外。

 

奥姆试图让生活轨迹重新归位，毕竟亚瑟不会一直住在这里，而他只要在亚瑟离开之前让自己再多睡几个好觉。确认过亚瑟房里的灯熄灭以后，奥姆悄悄回了房间。他的浴袍里什么也没穿——因为裸睡有助于睡眠，他只需脱掉它并躺到床上，关掉卧室里的大灯，只留了两盏昏黄的床头灯为自己照明。

 

他有点兴奋地从抽屉里挑出一根假阴茎，用润滑液把整个柱体都涂抹均匀，对着自己的小洞慢慢推送进去。由于沐浴时已经适当地扩充过，柔软的后穴很顺利地将假阴茎一点一点地吞了进去，随着按摩棒越进越深，奥姆的呼吸也逐渐沉重，他一手推送，一手握住自己的阴茎开始上下撸动。等到那根尺寸可佳的按摩棒进到只留了根部，奥姆松了口气，伸手打开震动开关，配合着频率撸动自己。

 

奥姆不希望自己沉迷性爱，所以他总是点到为止，不让自己太过贪婪。比如这根假阴茎的震动频率有三档，奥姆只会增强到第二档，绝不碰最强的那档。他的两只手都包裹着自己硬挺的阴茎，自从亚瑟来后，他已经快一个月没有好好发泄过了——有需要时都是在厕所匆匆解决，他一边撸动，一边抚摸敏感的龟头，胯部时而抬起时而落下，小幅度地改变着按摩棒戳刺的角度，偶尔运气好擦过前列腺时便会惹得自己呻吟出声。奥姆有点食髓知味，他点开第二档强度的震动，突然加强的力道让已经习惯一档的身体震了一下，奥姆立即按住顶部防止自己缴械，胯部和臀部忍不住摆动收缩，渴望里面的硬物再次擦过极乐的一点。

 

亚瑟睡得口干舌燥，他就不应该在晚饭时吃那么肉，艰难地从床上爬起来，迷迷糊糊走出卧室时发现奥姆的房间里还有亮光。一想到奥姆经常把工作带回家，时不时看资料到睡着，亚瑟决定过去确认一下，顺便帮对方把灯关上。

 

“嗯……嗯唔……哈、哈啊……”只是那样摆动胯部已经满足不了奥姆了，他换了个姿势侧卧着，一手勉强握着阴茎撸动，磨蹭马眼，一手握着振动棒努力寻找着角度抽插。双腿乏力地在床单上磨蹭，每当里面的硬物划过前列腺他都会颤抖一下，紧闭着双眼全身心感受着身体的愉悦。他没有刻意压低声音，完全服从本能地反应着。

 

亚瑟僵在原地，视觉和听觉的双重刺激没两下就让他搭起了帐篷。他看到那具曾经被他抱个满怀的躯体正赤条条地躺在床上，暧昧的光线打在奥姆积满欲望的脸上，那张或刻薄或妥协的嘴唇正湿润润地一张一合，亚瑟咽了咽口水，伸手抓了一把自己的裆部希望能缓解一下。奥姆没有发现卧室里多了一个人，他觉得自己快要登顶了，但就是还差那么一点，就一点。亚瑟发现原本餍足的脸上多了一丝委屈和不满，奥姆还闭着眼，但似乎下定了什么决心，他咬了咬下唇，一个翻身直接趴跪在了床上。

 

亚瑟几乎听见自己脑子里“轰——”的一声，他已经适应屋内的光线了，他看到奥姆背对着他，高高撅着被按摩棒抽插得水光潋滟的屁股正在敲击他的理智。奥姆艰难地空出一只手，摸到被丢在一旁的控制器，将频率开到了最大档：“嗯啊！啊、哈啊……不、啊啊……哈啊……”突然拔高的音量震了一下亚瑟，仿佛受了什么召唤一般双腿不受控制地走到床尾，抓在裆部的大手还在不停地揉按着鼓起。奥姆忘我的呻吟着，握着阴茎的手指快速撸动起来，他的双腿开始痉挛，就在亚瑟一只膝盖压到床上时，呻吟声戛然而止，诱人的躯体在亚瑟的面前抽搐着射了一股又一股精液。

 

高潮来得太过激烈，奥姆几乎有一瞬间的失神，他感觉全身的力气都被抽干了，连一根手指都不想抬起来。他近乎虚脱地保持着趴跪的姿势，他想完全趴下来，但他挪不动膝盖。至少得先关了屁股里那根按摩棒的震动吧，奥姆缓慢地移动手臂，希望能尽快摸到控制器。

 

亚瑟拿起了即将被奥姆摸到的控制器，只看了一眼便丢下了床。轻轻的“啪嗒”声吓了奥姆一跳，但亚瑟没给他爬起来的机会，两只炽热的大手摸上那对雪白的双丘，亚瑟抓揉着它们，往两边分开撑大含着按摩棒的穴口，又往中间挤去将按摩棒往更深的地方推着。“亚、亚瑟？你在干什么！”奥姆慌张地喊起来，他想爬起来，但高潮的余韵还没又消散，他浑身无力，而身后的家伙竟然玩起了他的屁股和那根假阴茎。

 

“你觉得呢？奥咪。”亚瑟的声音低沉得可怕，奥姆不敢多想，他努力从身体里挤出力气企图脱离亚瑟的掌控，结果“啪！啪！”两声并不痛但极度羞耻的巴掌打在了他的屁股上，带动内里剧烈震动的假阴茎刺激得奥姆还皮软的阴茎又滴出几滴精液。“别闹。”亚瑟一边揉玩着这对令他爱不释手的臀瓣，一边将自己早已硬得发疼的裆部顶在奥姆的会阴上磨蹭。奥姆不可抑制的低吟几声，就在亚瑟得意地打算进行下一步时，却听见下方传来了微弱的啜泣声。

 

亚瑟俯下身，将自己完全贴在奥姆的背上，大手捋开被奥姆自己蹭乱的金发，他的眼眶又红又湿，紧咬着下唇倔强地吸着鼻子：“为什么哭？”亚瑟贪婪地嗅着奥姆因为发热而更加浓郁的体香，清爽的沐浴液和暧昧的性的味道与之交叠融合，直接导致顶着奥姆会阴的帐篷又硬了一分。“走开……”“不行。我都硬成这样了，都是因为你。”亚瑟无赖地顶了顶跨，让奥姆深刻地意识到现在的他有多么仁慈。

 

“……你不是直男吗？”奥姆咬着嘴唇，他才不想和直男谈俩爱呢，更何况这个人还是他哥。“直到今天为止我都以为自己是钢铁直男。”亚瑟呼吸的热度不比奥姆好多少，如果眼前这人不是他珍视的小弟弟的话，他早就不管三七二十一先干了再说，但他不能让好不容易建立的感情被自己的下半身破坏。“这种时候说的话，没人会信的。”奥姆希望亚瑟能尽快放过他，他快被体内的震动逼疯了。

 

“那你要怎么样才信？”“先放开我。”“……”“我又打不过你，怕什么！”奥姆几乎歇斯底里地叫着，但亚瑟没有放开他，而是抱着他一起坐了起来，一只手托着奥姆的屁股，在对方坐进他怀里时往下挪了一些，让他的上身靠在自己怀里，下半身则平躺在床上。亚瑟分开奥姆的双腿——在后者挣扎时抓了一把他的睾丸，双手被亚瑟牢牢抓着的奥姆不敢再反抗，分开腿方便亚瑟握着按摩棒的低端将它慢慢抽了出去。

 

亚瑟脑子里的恶魔不停地叫嚣着“插回去！用力地插回去！来回抽插，他就不会再拒绝你了！”，几乎在按摩棒彻底离开奥姆体内时亚瑟差一丁点就把它顶回去了。但他看到了亚瑟眼底的委屈和害怕，他不忍心，他舍不得。“这样可以信我了吧？”亚瑟丢开那根万恶的源泉，随它发出令人害臊的嗡嗡声，将奥姆乏力的身体往上托，当湿漉漉的屁股坐在他材质粗糙的裤子上时，奥姆轻轻地颤了一下，害羞又想不动声色但全被亚瑟看在眼里地将自己的脸埋向了对方厚实的胸脯。

 

“让我睡觉，我就……信你。”奥姆的声音轻得几乎听不清楚，但亚瑟觉得自己没听错，现在可要换他委屈了：“但我还硬着呢……”亚瑟抓过奥姆比自己小了两号的手直接按在他又硬又热的裆部，现在奥姆是非常直观地感受到亚瑟的隐忍了，他小心翼翼地抬起湿润得睫毛上还沾着泪珠的眼睛，两个人一个比一个委屈地瞅着对方。最后还是亚瑟败下阵来，他将奥姆塞进被窝，迅速脱掉了自己的裤子和内裤也钻了进去，将自己硬得不能更硬的阴茎戳进奥姆白嫩的双腿间：“还有力气夹紧吗？”亚瑟吻了吻奥姆的眼睛，后者将自己半张脸藏进被子里轻轻地点了点头。

 

“亚、亚瑟……哈啊、慢……唔啊……啊……”奥姆没想到会这样，亚瑟的阴茎实在太可怕了，它快速的在奥姆的腿间进出，不仅摩擦着他的双腿，还紧贴着他的会阴，每次抽插都会蹭过他先前被自己玩得有些红肿的穴口，顶入时又会戳到他的睾丸和阴茎。而就在他想要护住它们不再被亚瑟欺负时，一双大手先于他抓住了它们：“不、啊啊……亚瑟……住……嗯啊……”亚瑟的双手娴熟地逗弄着奥姆的睾丸和阴茎，他太有经验了，不仅掌控着对方的把柄更是将当事人伺候得毫无反抗能力。奥姆无助地抓着亚瑟的双手呻吟，他从没体验过这么激烈的快感，他不知道自己是清醒的还是混乱的，他知道自己在做什么又被这些震惊得无所适从。

 

亚瑟的胯部简直像机器一样持久而有力地顶撞着，他全身坚实的肌肉还能让他在这种姿势和运动下撑起来亲吻奥姆的脸颊，也不知道是出于本能还是奥姆在混乱中明白了亚瑟的意图，他转过脸面向亚瑟，在对方吻上他的唇时配合地张开了嘴。亚瑟急迫地长驱直入，勾起迟钝的舌头往自己嘴里扯，奥姆害怕亚瑟是想把他吃掉，试图收回舌头结果一来二去直接被亚瑟抵在枕头上吻到缺氧。等到亚瑟怜惜地放过了他的嘴，还来不及喘口气的奥姆又被迫贡献出自己白皙的脖颈和肩膀被对方又是吮吻又是啃咬。

 

即将再次高潮的快感唤回了奥姆飘散的神智，他难耐地仰起头无声地喘息，双腿抽搐着并拢直接将其中的阴茎紧紧挤压，亚瑟倒吸一口凉气，佯怒地在奥姆的肩头留下一排牙印：“嘶——你可真是……”他突然掐住了奥姆阴茎的根部，另一只手的拇指则按压在马眼的部位，硬生生扼住了奥姆即将突破的高潮。后者崩溃地哭喊着求亚瑟松手，然而他只是自顾自加快了胯部的摆动往已经站在终点门口的奥姆身上叠加更多可怕的快感。

 

“不要、不要！哈啊……亚瑟、呜呜……哥……哥哥……”奥姆崩溃地胡言乱语，眼泪像断了闸似的不停地涌出来，亚瑟因为他的叫喊眼神更加危险地暗了暗，张嘴咬上奥姆脖子动脉的部位，凶狠又快速地顶撞直到热液在被子里喷涌而出将奥姆的双腿射得一塌糊涂也没有停止。亚瑟松开了钳制，被咬住动脉沉浸在濒临死亡的错觉中的奥姆哭喊着射了出来，他几乎射得浑身颤抖，双腿间的凶器还在快速地抽插，臀部被亚瑟撞得又红又肿，一时之间奥姆不清楚自己身在何方，他觉得自己可能死了一回，现在即将迎来第二回。

 

亚瑟意犹未尽地看着直接昏睡过去的奥姆，他还没有尽兴，但他不能吓坏了自己的小弟弟。没想到还没真正插进去他就能爽成这样，可真是个纯情又色情的家伙。亚瑟怜惜地将人翻过来枕在自己的胳膊上，轻轻地舔掉还挂在睫毛上的泪珠，一个又一个黏腻的亲吻落在他疲惫不堪又放松的睡脸上：“晚安，奥咪。”亚瑟伸手关掉了两边的床头灯，一边想着接下来怎么继续赖在弟弟家，一边八爪鱼似的抱着奥姆美美地入睡。

 

Fin.

这是个系列文，但每章都能独立观看，更新时间不定，希望大家喜欢:D

这里补充一下纯情又色情的奥咪的脑回路：做爱只能和爱人做，419和炮友是什么宝宝不懂。


End file.
